The day James Diamond got rejected by Katie Knight
by Itisjustmyself
Summary: The day James Diamond got rejected by Katie Knight.  "I like your approach, now let's see your departure?" Over and over again.


**AN: Hey, guys. Here's my first ever BTR fanfic. I discovered the show recently and I really like Jatie, although the age difference is a shame. Well, in this one shot Katie's 19 and the guys are 20 or 21. I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p><strong>The day James Diamond got rejected by Katie Knight. Over and over again.<strong>

"Hello pretty lady." He said as he flopped down next to me. "What do you want?" I asked raising my eyebrows at the smirking teeny star in front of me. "I want to give myself to you." He answered calmly. "Too bad, but I don't accept cheap gifts." I answered coldly.

"Haven't I seen you someplace before?" He tried again. "Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore." My answer came back fast and I snapped my book shut, walking out of the room

And this was the first time James Diamond got rejected by Katie Knight.

"If you were a hamburger at McDonald's, you would be McGorgeous." James smirked at me as he appeared from behind me. He was leaning against the counter, where I had just done the dirty dishes. **"**Would that be under your McLame burger?" I snapped back and rushed out of the room again.

And this was the second time James Diamond got rejected by Katie Knight.

Bitters' mood was really good today and he had decided to let Kendall and Jo throw a little party on the occasion of their engagement. Everybody was happy for the two of them; I mean it was obvious they were perfect for each other. "Guess what?" James asked as he stepped up to me. "What?" I asked annoyed. There hadn't been a single conversation between us, where he did not use these stupid pick up lines. "It's your lucky day. Out of all the girls here, I picked you to talk to." "Wow! It's your lucky day too, Out of all the ways I could embarrass you right now, I will just walk away." I shot back, fake enthusiasm clear in my voice and walked away, once again leaving a rejected teeny star behind.

And this was the third time James Diamond got rejected by Katie Knight.

Seconds later James appeared in front of me. "Are you ever going to give up?" I asked annoyed. "No. But do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?" He smirked at me once again. One thing I had to grant him he surely was persistent. "No, I don't believe in love at first sight. But sure walk by again, just try to keep on walking next time."

And this was the fourth time James Diamond got rejected by Katie Knight.

"Is this seat empty?" His voice came from behind me. I was sitting at the small bar at Kendall's and Jo's party and he still kept following me. "Yes and this one will be if you sit down." I answered coldly, drowning the shot in front of me. "Hey, come on, we're both here at this bar for the same reason." "Yeah! Let's pick up some chicks!" I answered, smirking at his open hanging jaw. "Listen, I like your approach, now let's see your departure, okay?"

And this was the fifth time James Diamond got rejected by Katie Knight.

"So, your room or mine?" He asked. "Both. You go to yours and I'll go to mine." I snapped back, turning my gaze away from James, hoping he would leave, but of course he didn't. "How do you like your eggs in the morning?" He asked. "I prefer them unfertilized." "Katie, I can tell you want me." He stated from behind me and I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time today. "You're totally right. I want you to leave."

And this was the sixth time James Diamond got rejected by Katie Knight.

"Hey cutie, how about you and I hit the hot spots?" Here we go again. "Sorry, but I don't date outside my species." I would never admit it out loud, but I was beginning to enjoy this here. "You look like a dream." He smiled at me, white teeth flashing. "Then go back to sleep." Was my answer, that once again made him smirk and try again. "Where have you been all my life?" "For the first half of it, I probably wasn't even born yet."

And this was the seventh time James Diamond got rejected by Katie Knight.

"Your eyes, they're really amazing." James spoke up. "Seeing your back would be pretty amazing, too." I answered fake happily. "Come on, Katie, I know how to please a woman." "Really?" That was something new, I usually only saw him annoying women. "Then please leave me alone." "If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put u and I together." James smiled at me, triumphalism on his face. Did he really think I wouldn't know an answer to that one? "Really? Well, I'd put f and u together."

And this was the eighth time James Diamond got rejected by Katie Knight.

"Did it hurt when you fell out of heaven?" "Not near as bad as when you hit planet rejection." I answered smiling; this was getting better by the minute. I really loved his expressions whenever I answered. "Your legs must be tired because you've been running through my mind all night." He tried again, not giving up. "Not near as tired as when I get through running away from you."

And this was the ninth time James Diamond got rejected by Katie Knight.

"I'd like to call you so we can continue this another time. What's your number?" He asked again. "It's in the phone book." His face light up as I answered. "But I don't know your name." "Well, that's in the phone book too." I shot back and laughed at his dumbstruck expression. "Bye, bye James."

And this was the tenth time James Diamond got rejected by Katie Knight.

"Katie?" "Wow, you really got another one?" I asked surprised. Did he google these or what? "No, this time I wanted to ask you something." He stated. "And what do you want to ask?" I answered. "Why do you keep saying no?" Saying no? To what? He hadn't asked me a single question besides these stupid pick up lines today. "I am saying no to what?" Now he did really look confused. "I've been trying to ask you out the whole day long and you keep rejecting me!" James yelled annoyed. "You were trying to ask me out?" Now it was my time to be confused. Firstly why would he want to take me to a date and secondly if he wanted to ask me out, why on earth didn't he just ask instead of annoying the hell out of me with his stupid lines. "Yes! Wasn't that obvious? What else did you think I've been trying to do the whole day?" "Well, to me it seemed as if you were trying to drive me insane." I stated calmly. "God, Katie." James sighed and slid down the wall he had been leaning at. "I am trying everything here." He was running his hands through his hair and pressed his eyes closed. "Why are you so different?" "What do you mean?" I asked as I slid down next to him. "I could have walked up to any girl this evening and each one would have jumped on me the second I looked at them." He mumbled. "Then why were you following me around?" "Why? The reason's that you are the only girl that doesn't make it easy for me, and yet, you are the only f***ing girl that I want." "R-really?" "Yes." He admitted. Slowly I leaned over, pulling his hand out of his hair. "Hey, look at me." I said as I pulled his chin up. He slowly raised his head and looked at me. "You only have to ask." I whispered before jumping up and fleeing from the room.

"Katie?" "Yes?" I asked as I turned around. "Katie, do you want to go out with me?" "Sure. You know what?" "What?" He asked smiling. "Your lips look lonely, would they like to meet mine?" I asked smirking, causing him to laugh and finally kiss me.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Thanks for reading and please review. ~<strong>


End file.
